fanfiction_story_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Piece
Ninja Piece Info Story Summary *Gold Rogers left his treasure in the grand line to carry on his legacy to anyone who finds it starting the age of pirates. 12 years later The Nine-Tail Fox demon was sealed into Naruto. 7 years later Naruto ate the Kyuubi-Kyuubi fruit. 10 years later he gathers a crew to search for Roger's treasure One Piece and become Kage. Based off and inspired by Emma Iveli The Biju Biju Fruit Posted *On fanfiction.net Type of Fanfiction Story *Crossover **Naruto **One Piece Genre *Adventure/Friend Ship Rated *T for Teens Language *English Ninja Piece Characters Main Crew Characters (Shinobi Pirates (So Far)) Naruto Uzumaki *'Age:' 17 Years Old *'Position:' Captain *'From:' Fuchsia Village **'Location:' East Blue *'Abilities/Skills:' **Wind User **Clone User **Chakra Manipulator *'Other' **Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox **Ate the Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit *'Goal:' To become the first Pirate Kage Kurama (The Nine-Tail Fox) *'Age:' Unknown *'Position:' Suppose to be Naruto's mentor *'From:' Unknown *'Abilities/Skills' **Variety *'Other' **Variety *'Goal:' None Sasuke Uchiha *'Age:' 17 Years Old *'Position:' First Mate *'From:' Uchiha Dojo **'Location:' East Blue *'Ability/Skills' **Fire User **Lightning User (Revealing later) **Swordsmen *'Other' **Sharingan bloodline *'Goal:' To kill his brother and become the greatest swordsmen Sakura Haruno *'Age: '''17 Years old *'Position: Navigator and Treasure Keeper *'From: '''Orange farm outside Kokoyashi Village **'Location: 'East Blue *'Ability/Skills **Navigation **Thieving **Trickery **Chakra Manipulation *'Other' **None *'Goal:' Chart a map of the world. Haku *'Age: '''17 years old *'Position: Sharp Shooter *'From: '''Unknown **'Location: 'Unknown *'Ability/Skills **Water User **Ice User **Weapon Expert *'Other' **None *'Goal:' To become a strong will fighter Kiba Inuzuka *'Age: '''17 Years old *'Position: Tracker *'From: '''Syrup Village **'Location: 'East Blue *'Ability/Skills **Chakra Manipulator **Clone User (Animal Type) *'Other' **Can only use his dog to create a clone *'Goal:' To become a great Pirate adventurer. Akamaru *'Age: '''Unknown *'Position: Pet **Kiba's K9 Partner *'From: '''Syrup Village **'Location: 'East Blue *'Ability/Skills **Clone User *'Other' **Can transform into a clone of Kiba *'Goal:' None Suigetsu Houzuki *'Age: '''17 years Old *'Position: Swordsmen *'From: '''Unknown **'Location: 'Unknown *'Ability/Skills **Swordsmen *'Other' **His body can turn into water. *'Goal: '''Surpass his brother as a Swordsmen Juugo *'Age: 17 Years Old *'Position: '''Backup Look Out *'From: 'Unknown **'Location: 'Unknown *'Ability/Skills **Talk to Animals **Body/Chakra Transformation *'Other' **He has a berserk personality that is like a second personality. *'Goal:' Control his Berserk form. Choji Akamichi *'Age: '''17 Years Old *'Position: Chef *'From: ' **'''Originally: Alabasta Kingdom (from birth to 8 years old) ***'Location: '''Grand Line **'Then:' Passenger ship for a year **'Finally:' Bartie Restaurant ***'Location:' East Blue *'Ability/Skills''' **Fighting skills *'Other' **Ate the Expand-Expand Fruit *'Goal:' To Return to Alabasta to see his friends and Family again **'After:' Find the All Blue Hinata Hyuuga *'Age: 17 Years Old *'Position: Look Out *'From:' **'Originally: Fuchsia Village (Up until she was 10 years old)' ***'Location: East Blue' **'After: Rogue Town' ***'Location: East Blue' *'Ability/Skills' **'User of the Gentle Fist Fighting Style' **'Chakra Manipulator' **'Haki User' *'Other' **'Byakugan Bloodline' *'''Goal: To grow stronger''' Tony Tony Chopper *'Age: Unknown' *'Position: '''Pet and Doctor *'From: Drum Island''' **'Location: '''Grand Line *'Ability/Skills''' **Medical expert *'Other' **Ate the Human-Human Fruit *'Goal:' Learn how to treat any disease in the world Kages Hokage *Translation of the words 'Fire Shadow' the Hokage is the leader of the Leaf Division, orininally based in the East Blue Sea. ***'1st Hokage:' One of the founders of the Ninja Core with a rare ability of being a wood user. ***'2nd Hokage:' Unknown ***'3rd Hokage:' Grandfather of one of the side characters, and taught the legendary 3 Saunin. ***'4th Hokage:' Sealed the Nine-Tail Fox into Naruto ***'5th Hokage:' (Tsunade) Granddaughter of the 1st Hokage and one of the legendary 3 Saunin. She even encounter the decease King of the Pirates Gold Rogers. Kazekage *Translation of the words 'Wind Shadow' the Kazekage is leader of the Sand Division, originally based in the North Blue Sea **'1st Kazekage:' One of the founders of the Ninja Core. Other info is unknown. **'2nd Kazekage:' Unknown **'3rd Kazekage:' Unknown so far **'4th Kazekage:' Father of the Jinchuriki of the 1-Tail Racoon dog and friends with Crocodile. Raikage *Translation of the words 'Lightning Shadow' the Raikage is leader of the Cloud Division, originally based in the South Blue. **'1st Raikage:' One of the Founders of the Ninja Core. **'2nd Raikage:' Unknown **'3rd Raikage:' Originally found the mysterious turtle island after being allowed into the Grand Line. **'4th Raikage:' Son of the 3rd Raikage, and brother of the 8-tail Jinchuriki Killer Bee. Tsuchikage * Translation of the words 'Rock Shadow' the Tsuchikage is leader of the Stone Division, originally based in the Red Line. **'1st Tsuchikage:' One of the Founders of the Ninja Core. **'2nd Tsuchikage:' Unknown **'3rd Tsuchikage:' Unknown Mizukage *Translation of the words 'Water Shadow' the Mizukage is leader of the Mist Division, originally based in the West Blue Sea **'1st Mizukage:' One of the Founders of the Ninja Core **'2nd Mizukage: '''Unknown **'3rd Mizukage:' Unknown **'4th Mizukage:' Originally was the Jinchuriki of the 3-Tail Turtle until he died of a mysterious death. **'5th Mizukage:' Unknown Hoshikage *Translation of the words 'Star Shadow' the Hoshikage is leader of the Star Division, originally based in the Grand Line and still is. **'1st Hoshikage:' One of the Founders of the Ninja Core. **'2nd Hoshikage:' Unknown **'3rd Hoshikage:' Unknown Tailed Beast/Jinchurikis' One-Tail Racoon-Dog *'Name:' Shukaku *'Present Jinchuriki: Gaara **'''Number of times it was sealed in a human: 3 times *'Name of it's Devil Fruit:' Ichibi-Ichibi Fruit Two-Tail Cat *'Name:' Matabi *'Present Jinchuriki:' Yugito **'Number of times it was sealed in a human: '''Unknown Three-Tail Turtle *'Name:' Isobu *'Present Jinchuriki:' None **'Number of times it was sealed in a human: '''Unknown but was sealed in the 4th Mizukage Four-Tail Monkey * Five-Tail Whale-Horse Six-Tail Slug Seven-Tail Beetle Eight-Tail Bull Nine-Tail Fox Chapters #Prologue #The Start of Naruto's Adventures #Pirate Hunter Sasuke Uchiha #Pirate Thief and the Clown Pirate #Lion Tamer Pirate #Final Battle Against Buggy #Request from a Bridge Builder #Zabuza of the Mist Division #Training #A Story of a Hero #Meeting and Understanding #Battle on the Bridge #Trouble Maker #Clahador's Plan #The Cat Crew Attack #Kiba's Decision #Unfortunate Events #Surprise Customer #Toad Sage Sanin #Learning the Rasengan #Threat on the Restaurant #Sasuke's Battle: Itachi's Return #Krieg's Crew Strength #Choji's and Zeff's Connections #Gin's Choice #True Power #Secret Truth of Sakura #Fishmen Trouble #Unexpected Ally Arrival #Sakura's Choice #Double Swordsmen Strike #Underwater Lightning #Berserk Juugo #Jinchuriki vs. Fishman #Spreading News: Naruto's Bounty #Battle in Rogue Town #Entrance into the Grand Line #Determine Whale Trouble #Arrival at Whiskey Peak #Whisky Peak Secrets #Vivi's Explanation #Giant Marlin #Island of Giants #Mystery of the Island #Power of the Wax #Paradise Island Turtle #Change of Course #Heavy Eating Pirate #Drum Island #Naruto vs Tsunade #Tsunade's & Chopper's Past #Waporu's Arrival #Munch Munch Power #Rumble Power #Final Drum Island Battle #New Ship Doctor #Race for some Herbs #Mysterious Mr. 2 #Another Uzumaki #Spider Cafe #Erumalu and Yugito #Travel Through the Desert #Vivi's and Choji's Past #Change of Plan #News has Come